Jesse's girl
by DarknessXRises
Summary: Puck is in love with Jesse's girl. She notices him. He notices that. Can they be somthing or will he just watch Rachel be Jesse's girl. Please Review! : It's a song fic. I may write a sequel to this too. idk depends on how many reviews I get. Thanks!


Puck doesn't like Jesse , and Jesse doesn't like Puck. The only thing these two have in common , was singing. Well and a girl. A girl named Rachel Berry. She had long soft brown hair , with bright brown eyes. She liked Puck as well. But Jesse asked her out , convincing her that Puck had no interest in her at all.

**Jessie is a okay guy. Yeah he's a okay guy**

**But lately something's changed**

**That ain't hard to define**

**Jessie's got himself a girl**

**And I want to make her mine**

**And she's watching him with those eyes**

**And she's lovin' him with that body,**

**I just know it**

**Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late,**

**Late at night**

Puck saw them making out in the hallway. He clenched his fist. Rachel should be his. Rachel's better than him. At glee he was holding Rachel in his arms kissing her temple. Puck rolled his eyes thinking that should be Rachel and him. Not Rachel and Jesse.

**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,**

**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**

**Where can I find a woman like that**

**I play along with the charade,**

**there doesn't seem to be a reason to change**

**You know, I feel so dirty**

**When they start talking cute**

**I wanna tell her that I love her,**

**But the point is probably moot**

**'Cos she's watching him with those eyes**

**And she's lovin' him with that body,**

**I just know it**

**And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night**

Puck imagines himself touching Rachel , loving her with every gentile touch. He hears them talking cute , saying I love you , I love you too. I'm never going to break up with you. I need you. I need you more.

When puck was on his way to class , he discovered a secret. Jesse was sucking lips with Santana! He saw Rachel look at them , with tear filled eyes. Jesse noticed and made a move towards her. She pushed him away crying. "You broke my heart!" Than she stormed off. Noah knew where she was going so he followed.

**Like Jessie's girl,**

**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**

**Where can I find a woman,**

**Where can I find a woman like that**

**And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,**

**Wondering what she don't see in me**

**I've been funny,**

**I've been cool with the lines**

**Ain't that the way**

**Love supposed to be**

**Tell me, where can I find a woman like that**

**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,**

**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**

He saw Rachel sitting on the very top of the bleacher. He heard her crying. He walked up the bleacher stairs slowly. Waiting for her to notice him. When his eyes met her , he took a seat right next to her. He pulled her close to his chest and let her sob into with brand new white t shirt. He was rubbing her back in slow circles. Telling her everything will be okay. An Jesse doesn't deserve a beautiful girl like herself. He kissed her temple as she looked into his eyes. "Why do you care? You never talked to me before." Puck gave her a sad smile and kissed her forehead. "You where Jesse's girl." Rachel gave him a watery smile and berried her head in his shoulder. Smelling him. He smelt so go. So sweet. She blushed and looked at him. He pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

**I want Jessie's girl,**

**Where can I find a woman like that, like**

**Jessie's girl,**

**I wish that I had Jessie's girl,**

**I want,**

**I want Jessie's girl**

**He took her chin and lifted it up. He leaned down and took her sweet lips with his own. She kissed back almost right away. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her towards him. She deepened the kiss letting Pucks tongue roam around in her mouth. Puck found his hands getting tangled in Rachel's hair. He moaned into the kiss. Rachel put her arms around Pucks neck. **

**When they pulled away , they both were panting. He rubbed his thumb on Rachel's swollen lips , and smiled at her. "I love you Rachel." Puck said kissing her one more time. "I love you too Noah." She whispered when the kiss was over with.**

**That was when she became Noah's girl.**


End file.
